Cho-Zets☆Dynamic!
es el tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Super. Fue escrito por Yukinojo Mori, y compuesto e interpretado por Kazuya Yoshī. Existen siete versiones con cambios en los detalles del vídeo. Letras Traducción al español= Volvamos a retomar el sueño que nunca terminó. Solo une las estrellas dibujando una puerta en el cielo. Este es un nuevo escenario para desafiar a los dioses. ¡Fuerte☆Intenso☆Dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Andando! ¡Causa pánico! Perder solo te hará más fuerte. Que te llamen temerario solo significa que los límites y pesares nunca te detendrán. ¡Sublime☆Trascendencia☆Dinámica! ¡Vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Muéstrame tus patadas! Haznos temblar de emoción. Tienes una superhistoria que contar. Le llamamos lágrimas a el agua que derrama de los ojos. Entonces, ¿cómo le llamamos a la flama que arde en nuestro corazón? Brillando intensamente... es lo que debe ser la "vida". ¡Vamos a retumbar el gong de la batalla! ¡Juntos a mis amigos, contra los malos disfruto pelear! ¡Yendo a la velocidad de la luz cuando la batalla no está en nuestro favor brilla el KameHameHa! ¡Fuerte☆Intenso☆Dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Andando! ¡Causa pánico! Perder solo te hará más fuerte. Que te llamen temerario solo significa que los límites y pesares nunca te detendrán. ¡Sublime☆Trascendencia☆Dinámica! ¡Vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Muéstrame tus patadas! Haznos temblar de emoción. Tienes una superhistoria que contar. Esas emociones son también súper. Existen genialidades increíbles esperándonos. Todos y cada uno es también súper. |-| Japonés= いつか途切れた 夢の続き　始めよう 星を繋げて 宇宙そらに扉　描かけばいい 新たなステージは 神に挑む場所 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック! Let's Go!Go!　大パニック! 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか　無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック! Let's Go!Yes!　連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ物語ことが　待ってるんだぜ 目からこぼれる 水を　涙と呼ぶなら 胸で燃えてる 炎　何と名付けよう? 激しさに輝く それは"命"だろう 始まりのゴングでリングに　Com'on! ヤバそうな奴とも　Enjoy fighting! 不利な戦況でも　電光石火　Sparking! カメハメ波 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック! Let's Go!Go!　大パニック! 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか　無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック! Let's Go!Yes!　連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ物語ことが　待ってるんだぜ Waku-Wakuも 超絶スーパーなんだぜ スゲエのが 待ってるんだぜ 何もかも 超絶スーパーなんだぜ |-| Japonés romanizado= Itsuka togireta Yume no tsuzuki hajimeyō Hoshi o tsunagete Sora ni tobira kakeba ī Aratana sutēji wa Kami ni idomu basho Kyōretsu☆Mōretsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go! Go! Dai panikku! Makeru to tsuyoku naru Mi no hodo shirazu ni wa Kōkai to ka genkai to ka nai mon Sōzetsu☆Chōzetsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go! Yes! Renda kikku Abisete mushaburui Sugē koto ga matterunda ze Me kara koboreru Mizu o namida to yobu nara Mune de moeteru Honō nan to na tsukeyō? Hageshisa ni kagayaku Sore wa "inochi" darō Hajimari no gongu de ringu ni Com'on! Yaba sō na yatsu tomo Enjoy fighting! Furi na senkyō demo denkō sekka Sparking! KameHameHa Kyōretsu☆Mōretsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go! Go! Dai panikku! Makeru to tsuyoku naru Mi no hodo shirazu ni wa Kōkai to ka genkai to ka nai mon Sōzetsu☆Chōzetsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go! Yes! Renda kikku Abisete mushaburui Sugē koto ga matterunda ze Waku-Waku mo Sūpā nanda ze Sugē no ga Matterunda ze Nanimokamo Sūpā nanda ze |-| Versión en inglés= Don't you wanna dream again? Now it's calling for me Go back to the start Wishing on the starlights In the sky, let's paint a door for tomorrow Just step on the new stage Don't be shy Gonna take the challenge of god Kyo-Let's☆Mo-Let's☆Dynamic! Let's! Go! Go! Big panic! I don't care bout limit, no regret Make me tougher even though I lose Nothing' gonna stop me no mo' try me So-Zet's☆Cho-Zet's☆Dynamic! Let's Go! Yes! Give a kick! Keep on going Power pumpin' up Something greater waiting not so far away Tears are falling from my eyes They are telling me don't ever give it up Something's burning in my heart I don't know why but it keeps me going now You know it's the reason of my life Wanna live with passion to shine Hey, gonna bang a gong and I bring it c'mon! The danger game, I don't mind enjoy fighting! No matter what I keep on movin' faster Sparking! KameHameHa Kyo-Let's☆Mo-Let's☆Dynamic! Let's! Go! Go! Big panic! I don't care bout limit, no regret Make me tougher even though I lose Nothing' gonna stop me no mo' try me So-Zet's☆Cho-Zet's☆Dynamic! Let's Go! Yes! Give a kick! Keep on going Power pumpin' up Something greater waiting not so far away Waku-Waku more Supah dupah say Something wonderful Not so far away Everything gon' Be supah dupah yeah﻿ Versiones La primera versión fue usada en Dragon Ball Super desde el episodio 1 hasta el 18.thumb|Logo del 30 Aniversario del Anime 2015-2016 La segunda versión es desde el episodio 19 hasta el 23, en donde agregaron a Jaco a la escena en la que Vegeta y Trunks están entrenando, reemplazaron la escena con Mr. Satán riendo por una con Freezer en su primera transformación con Tagoma, Shisami y Sorbet en el infierno de la Tierra, pasando a su forma original con un fondo espacial hasta que se transforma en su forma dorada. Se cambió la escena de Son Goku transformándose en Super Saiyajin Dios, Super Saiyajin Azul con una actualización del vestuario; y la escena final con todos reunidos cambió el fondo al espacio, agregó a Jaco y actualizó los vestuarios de Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin y Son Gohan. En una tercera versión del episodio 24 al 27 Goku aparece al final transformado en Super Saiyajin Azul, mientras que en la cuarta versión del 28 al 31 devuelven la escena original de Mr. Satán y al final tanto Vegeta como Goku se transforman. La quinta versión, desde el 32, incluye el logotipo del 30 Aniversario del Anime también a Monaca en la escena de entrenamiento de Vegeta y Trunks, al igual que la escena de Mr. Satán riendo se vuelve a reemplazar, está vez por una con los cinco guerreros de Champa: Botamo, Frost, Magetta, Cabbe y Hit. La sexta versión es incluida desde el episodio 47. También posee el logotipo del 30 aniversario del anime. En esta, se ve por primera vez a Son Pan, al lado de Son Gohan y Videl. Se incluyen escenas donde aparecen Trunks del Futuro Alternativo junto a Mai del Futuro Alternativo disparando con armas de fuego, posteriormente aparece Goku Oscuro realizando una técnica semejante al KameHameHa y Zamas cayendo. La escena de Goku transformándose en Super Saiyajin Azul usa el traje antiguo, lo mismo ocurre al final con Vegeta y Goku al momento de transformarse. Finalmente se incluye una imagen donde aparecen los personajes más icónicos de la saga de Trunks del "Futuro" y en miniatura, a Goten, Trunks, Mai, Pilaf y Shu. La séptima versión, desde el 68, vuelven a mostrar la escena original de Mr. Satán. La escena al final con Vegeta y Goku, con sus antiguos trajes, al momento de transformarse en Super Saiyajin Azul es mostrada completamente. Personajes Agregados en la segunda versión Agregados en la quinta versión Agregados en la sexta versión Transformaciones Agregadas en la segunda versión Agregadas en la cuarta versión * Super Saiyajin Azul ** Vegeta Super Saiyajin Azul Agregadas en la quinta versión * Formas de Frost ** Frost Primera Forma ** Frost Tercera Forma Técnicas * Danza de la Fusión ** Gotenks Objetos Lugares Curiosidades * El fragmento de la palabra chōzetsu chō, se puede traducir como alternativa al español como "súper", el nombre que tiene la serie a la cual pertenece este opening. Referencias Véase también Temas de apertura en:Cho-Zets☆Dynamic! ca:Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!! ja:超絶☆ダイナミック！ pl:Chōzetsu☆Dynamic! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de insertos Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Super